Annabeth at Goode high
by HoO3399
Summary: When Annabeth needs to move school, she chooses Goode, knowing Percy is there. Wanting to surprise him. Percy though is the hottest and most popular guy there...TWISTS...Percabeth
1. Goode high

**Hey guys,**

**This fanfic is about Annabeth going to Goode high, she surprises Percy..Twists and turns...Set after the Titan war.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick...sadly**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Goode high seemed a normal high school, even though I was really excited. I was gonna see my Seaweed brain again. I ran straight towards the registration, the lady behind the desk said:

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" She asked

"Yes." The lady smiled.

"I am Mrs. Adams, here is your timetable, would you like to be shown around?"

"No, i'm fine thank you"

"Well I hope you have a good time here, its a great school." I nodded and walked off.

I found the locker bay easy enough, I also met a girl, her name was Stacy, she was really friendly. We talked for a while, then she mentioned:

"Theres this guy in our year, hes a stunner, real hot, popular too. All the girls want him, though I don't mind, I've got my own boyfriend." Stacy said as a guy walked towards us. He and Stacy Kissed.

"This is my Boyfriend Max." Stacy said.

"Hey, haven't seen you around." Max said

"Yeah I'm new, My name is Annabeth. Max nodded.

"So, Stacey whats this guys name?" I asked. Stacey laughed.

"Keen aren't ya', i wouldn't get too excited, his names Percy and he said hes got a girlfriend somewhere else. look hes right there."

I turned around to the direction she was pointing. Yep there he was. In a big gang, Percy Jackson...I would've ran straight up to him if he wasn't talking to a girl.

The girl seemed disappointed and walked of, I just saw Percy sigh. Then I realized I wasn't the only one staring at him, the whole corridor was. He must've rejected another girl. By the way the girls in the corridor act around him, they must've all liked him, I saw a few sigh with relief when Percy had rejected the other girl.

* * *

**Percy POV.**

Girls can be ridiculous, how many times have I told the whole world that I had a girlfriend and wasn't interested...

I saw one of the jocks of the year and his gang whistle...It must be another girl. I saw Max and Stacey walk towards me, I nodded at them, but they both nodded at another direction towards my left. I turned around, and felt soft lips crash against mine. It felt familier, though my instinct was to push her away.

I pushed too hard, it sent her sprawling...

* * *

**A cliffhanger? haha, don't worry I will keep writing, though only of I get a few reviews...**

**Yeah I'll keep writing, and finish the story.**

**review :)**


	2. reunions

**Wow, I got a review soooo quick thx... So 2nd chap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson...**

* * *

**Percy**

_It sent her sprawling..._

Before I even saw her move, she slapped me, hard. I looked up...

"Anna...annabeth..." He said

"Uh-huh...yep its me...That was one great welcome you sent me aye?" She said angrily. She was gonna caring on but I pulled her into a tight hug. I saw the everyone looking at us, don't care, I kissed her. I felt her smile against my lips. She pulled back, too soon.

"Why..why are you here?" I asked

"I needed a place close to Olympus, somewhere convenient. My dad decided to move here, then he also agreed for me to come to this school."

"Thats Great!, why didn't you tell me..." The bell cut us off.

"We better get moving, if I get another detention then...Annabeth can I see your timetable?" She gave it too me.

**Annabeth Chase's Timetable:**

**Maths-MT01-Mr. Jones**

**Science-SC04-Mrs. Asker**

**Interval**

**Graphics-MS09-Mr. Richardson**

**Architecture-MS0-Mrs. Collins**

**Lunch**

**English-EN02-Mrs. Clark**

**Ancient Greek-MS12-Mr. Blofis**

**Percy Jackson's Timetable:**

**Maths-MT01-Mr. Jones**

**Science-SC04-Mrs. Asker**

**Interval**

**Hard Technology-MS21-Mrs Choke**

**Marine Biology-CS10-Mr. Phelps**

**Lunch**

**English-EN02-Mrs. Clark**

**Ancient Greek-MS12-Mr. Blofis**

My smile widened,

"we've got like..EVERYTHING together." I said.

"Bad grades for me then..." Annabeth said Cheekily. I pulled her in and kissed her, she broke away again.

"Don't wanna be late for my first day." We ran as quickly as we could to Maths. We were the last two that got there. Mr. Jones looked sternly at us while we walked in.

"Late?" He asked.

"Sorry sir, I was just showing her around, she's new her."

"You two can take a seat then...Annabeth Chase is it?" Annabeth nodded.

"Welcome Annabeth, my name is Mr. Jones and I will be your maths teacher." Mr jones said. Annabeth just gave him a smile.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I took a seat with Percy, I noticed Girls giving me jealous glares. A boy behind me handed me a note, it said: _Hey Sexy._ I just looked back at him, him and his mates were all laughing, blowing me kisses. Percy noticed, He turned around, and almost immediately, the other boys stopped.

WOW, I thought.

"Are you alright Wise Girl?" Percy asked. I felt joy as my old nickname was said again.

"Fine, but you know, i can handle myself." He laughed, we were both edging into another kiss, until Mr. Jones cleared his throat.

Time quickly passed, Percy struggled with some equations, but I went through them like if this was a joke. Mr. Jones smiled at me a few times, acknowledging the way I was working. The bell rang, Mr. Jones dismissed us. We all packed up and left. Science was a piece of cake, I whizzed through everything, while Percy had his eyebrows scrunched up and was as if he was trying real hard.

At interval, I met some of Percy's friend, They introduced them as: Ryan, Leo, Tom, Henry. They all seemed really nice.

"Hey Wise Girl, I'll show you the library." His friends laughed

"Perce, you really need to get better at making names...Hey Annabeth, whats Percy's nickname?" Tom asked.

"Seaweed brain, thats because I wonder if his brain is full of seaweed or not." The boys all laughed. Percy blushed.

"Catch ya' later guys, I'm be off with Annabeth. See you at swim practise." Percy said.

"Thats right, I haven't told you that i'm also the captain of the swim team..."

"CHEAT!" I yelled loud enough for his mate to hear."

Just before we got to the library Percy got hit in the head. It was one of the boys sitting behind me earlier.

"Cut it of Mark, you know I can beat you to a pulp whenever I want to..." Percy said. Just as he said that six of Marks mates circled them.

* * *

**I know...not much happening here, but next chappy, it gets on... Thanks for the reviews, all taken to account, and yes Percy will get what he deserved for pushing Annabeth (it will be bought up later on). **

**Review:)**


	3. More than it seems

**Third Chap...thx for reviews, and no i'm not aussie haha.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Percy sighed,

"are you sure you want to do this?" Percy asked sarcastically. Mark just grinned. I was dumb folded, what was Percy doing? Then it struck me. Even though we were acting normal kids, Percy still had the curse of Achilles. Mark Walked up to him, then gave him a full on punch in the abs, then Mark doubled over, clutching his fist. His mates all looked uneasy, and ran away.

_What a bunch of losers. _I thought._ I mean ditching your own friend...After..one punch._

"what was that" Mark groaned

"Nothing, just my rock hard abs." Percy said.

"And Marky boy, if you get up before we leave, you'd wish you'd never been born." With that thought, me and ! left.

"Thank god I didn't punch you when you pushed me over on the first day." I said. Percy's mood dropped.

"You still remember?"

"Of COURSE! stupid kelp head...now..now what punishment for..." Percy stopped me with a kiss.

"How 'bout that" Percy asked. I just shook my head disapprovingly.

The rest of the day went very quickly, there were these sluts who kept on flirting with Percy, some mates of Mark apologizing. _Losers _I thought.

I heard the last period bell ring, first day of school was over. I walked of to the locked bay, with percy's arms around my waist. Then a girl named Trixie ran up to us.

"Hey Percy, I was wondering if you would like to come to our party tonight?" Trixie asked. Trixie was one of the sluts me and Percy encounted, and we knew she had something up her sleeve. Percy glanced at me, I smiled back.

"OK, as long as I can bring a few of my mates."

"Sure Perce, party starts at seven, my place, its gonna be a backyard BBQ." Trixie said as she walked off.

* * *

**A/N: This is a warning, that the below may get explicit and M, PERCABETH won't like it either, but you know, just one of the twists. I have purposely underlined the explicit bit, but you will get what is going on without reading it.**

**Don't say I didn't warn 'ya. Percabeth in the end is promised.**

* * *

_At the Party._

**PERCY**

"I'm just gonna get another drink, wait for me Seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

I just nodded. As she walked of I saw Trixie walk to me. She was wearing short shorts and a singlet, she looked gorgeous, _WAIT!, what was I saying, I love Annabeth._

"Hey Perce, come her I got something to show you." She said

It was hard not to follow, she was attractive, and her perfume, oh my, what on earth was it. _WAIT Percy, WTF is happening to you. _Is what my mind said, but I still followed.

* * *

**Annabeth.**

****I was walking back towards where me and Percy was last standing, I couldn't find him. I looked around and saw that percy and Trixie were locking lips.

"Percy!" I yelled. Percy got alerted, and pushed Trixie, it sent her sprawling.

* * *

**Sorry bout that part..hehe, anyways, I also read the stories of reviewers, and I'm impressed. Please keep reading, hehe, I'll be the biggest fan u'll ever lose...**

**Cheesy**

**Review as always.**


	4. what?

**Anyways, I have just changed the last bit of the 3rd chap...sorry, just wanted to see reaction. Would you mind also giving the ages? Seeing I could post more appropriate stuff. No more bad stuff...**

**Anyways...Enjoy! oh and happy Olympics.**

* * *

_Mount Olympus._**  
**

__Aphrodite stormed into the library. She saw the person that she wanted to see, Athena.

"Tell me Athena, what are you doing trying to break those two up!" Aphrodite Yelled,

"You of all must know what i'm doing." Athena replied calmly.

"Of course!...Argh, Why in Hades are you trying to! Your breaking your own daughters heart!.

* * *

**Percy.**

****"Annabeth, its not what it seems." I yelled.

"Nor what it seems, then what is it!?" She yelled straight back

I didn't get a chance to reply, she just stormed off towards where my car parked. She realised she couldn't get back home, because I was the one that dropped her here.

"Give me the keys Percy!" Annabeth yelled, her voice had cracked, her face was teared up, and her eyes had gone red. I walked straight up to her and hugged her, she didn't hug back.

* * *

**Short? Yes, I just wanted you guys to stay attended to this, I really need you guys...Cheesy...**

**Anyways, do you guys want me to put in the Gods, our not. I have two storylines planned and you people can tell me which one.**

**One involves questing, the other involves just normal college relationships with just a little of Athen and Aphrodite.**

**By telling you the above, you have gotten nothing, the story hasn't been ruined, cause I got a card under my sleeve.**

**Tell me!**


	5. amnesia

**Hi, long time no see, soo sorry...**

**Been busy...**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I'm SOO mad at Percy right now, WHY! I came here to have fun, not watch my boyfriend cheat...

I rushed to Percy's car, my mind was soo..UGH..., I couldn't think straight. I didn't know where I was heading in the car, just driving... I reached the motorway, it seemed deserted at this time, but I could barely tell, with all of whats going on in my brain.

I saw another cars lights Whizz past me, the driver honked the horn at me hard, it was all blurred. I saw a pair of car lights directly in front of me, closing in fast. What the Heck?! He was driving on the wrong side of the road, wait...I WAS DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD! Before I could react the car hit me, I saw darkness...

* * *

I woke up in a hospital. I had a broken arm, a broken leg and who knows what else.

"Annabeth your awake!" A smiling boy said. Funny, I didn't know who he was. He was smiling so much but then all of a sudden his mood changed. He started crying.

"I'm soo sorry wise girl, I shouldn't have done what I did...it was..it was.. wrong. Please I know your mad at me, but just say something." He said. The boy had black hair green eyes, he was really good looking.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked stunned.

"Wha..What? Look Annabeth, I said I'm sorry, please take me back. I would do anything..please..please, please!" He begged.

Before I could reply the doctor came in, he gestured for the boy to wait outside, the boy did unwillingly.

"Hi, Annabeth. I am doctor Stone, I am her to tell you that you'll be okay. You're just injured pretty badly, with concussion. You were in coma for three weeks." He told me.

I nodded. _Not so bad._

"Sorry if this sounds dumb, but I don't know why i'm here, or how i got hurt" Doctor Stones sighed.

"You were in a late night car accident, you're lucky you haven't died. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to tell your family and friends about your state." I simply nodded.

The doctor left.

* * *

**Percy.**

I was with my mum, Mr. Chase, Annabeths step-mother, bobby and matthew.

Doctor Stones came out of the room, he said:

"Annabeth is fine, though i'm afraid she's had some memory loss. She has forgotten all people she has recently interacted with..." THe Doc let that sink in...

* * *

**Three months later..**

It was lunchtime at school. I sat there silently with my friends, I was watching Annabeth. In the three months that she has forgotten about me, she has made new friends (not including me), which a lot of them are boys...boys that want her for well...you know what.

The day pasted quickly. We hadn't told Annabeth about the people she forgot, we wanted her to remember herself. Se if we can help her regain her memories. We've had no success.

I was walking back from school, Annabeth was too. I saw a boy in my year walk up to her. He said something, Annabeth replied. I saw them hug then...then...then they kissed. I was so shocked, _he just asked her out_ I thought.

I felt my heart shatter, tears flew down my check as I ran back to my apartment. i didn't say anything to my mom, just ran into my bedroom and locked the doors.

I could hear my mum calling me, asking what was wrong..

"I tell...I'll tell you at dinner.." I choked out. I didn't come out for dinner, in fact, I didn't get any sleep...

* * *

**Okay bye...**

**They'll be more**


End file.
